Pacardian
Pacardian (/pəkɑɚdiən/) (Pacardyena /pakaɾðjena/ or lengúa Pacardyen /leŋɡwa pakaɾðjen/) is an a posteriori constructed language. It resembles Romance languages, with influences from tongues like Spanish, Portuguese, French, Italian, Catalan, and Galician. Alongside English and Chathan, it is a language of the tropical Garvey Islands, a city-state in Pacardia. Phonology Alphabet The Pacardian Latin alphabet contains 23 letters, excluding H, J, K, W, X, and. It includes Ç, and Ú. Aa Bb Cc Çç Dd Ee Ff Gg Ii Ll Mm Nn Oo Pp Qq Rr Ss Tt Uu Úú Vv Yy Zz Consonants /b/ : b /k/ : c except before e/i, q before e & i, ending q /ʃ/ : c before e/i, ç /ð/ : d /f/ : f /ɡ/ : g /ʎ/ : gl /ɲ/ : gn /l/ : l /ɫ/ : l before consonant, ending l /m/ : m /n/ : n /ŋ/ : ng /ŋk/ : nc, nq /p/ : p /ɾ/ : r /kw/ : qu /s/ : s /t/ : t /w/ : ú /v/ : v /j/ : y before vowel /z/ : z Vowels /a/ : a /aʊ/ : aú /aɪ/ : ay /e/ : e /eɪ/ : ey /i/ : i /ɔ/ : o /ɔɪ/ : oy /u/ : u Articles a(n) (singular m) : um a(n) (singular f) : uma a(n) (plural) : umi a(n) (before word beginning in vowel) : um' (attached to word) the (singular m) : lu the (singular f) : la the (plural) : li the (before word beginning in vowel) : l' (attached to word) Grammar Copulae Ço soyq... /ʃɔ sɔɪk/ (I am...) T'es... /tes/ (You are) [contraction of tu and es] Eylu/Eyla e... /eɪlu/a e/ (He/She is...) Noy estyam... /nɔɪ estjam/ (We are...) Voy sodu... /vɔɪ sɔðu/ (Y'all are...) Eyli/Eyle saú... /eɪli/e saʊ/ (They are...) Nouns Only nouns and articles have genders. Masculine words end in e and feminine words in a. -s is added to a noun to indicate its plural form. lu çano (the dog) li çanos (the dogs) la nuva (the cloud) le nuvas (the clouds) l'etudanto (the student) l'etudantos (the students) l'aza (the wing) l'azas (the wings) Adjectives Adjectives follow nouns. -i is added to masculine plural, and e- for feminine plural. um reqeno laranç (an orange shark) reqenes laranci (orange sharks) uma carna roç (a red meat) carnas roce (red meats) Verbs Present Simple Ço fumo. /ʃɔ fumɔ/ (I smoke.) Tu fumas. /tu fumas/ (You smoke.) Eylu/Eyla fum. /eɪlu/a fum/(He/She smokes.) Noy fumimos /nɔs fumimɔs/ (We smoke.) Voy fumis. /vɔs fumis/ (You (all) smoke.) Eyli fumaú. /eɪli fumem/ (They smoke.) Present Progressive C'estoíq fumand. /ʃestɔɪk fumanð/ (I am smoking.) T'esta fumand. /testa fumanð/ (You are smoking.) Eylu/Eyla sta fumand. /eɪlu/a sta fumanð/ (He/She is smoking.) N'estimos fumand. /nestimos fumanð/(We are smoking.) V'estis fumand. /vestis fumanð/ (You (all) are smoking.) Eyl'estaú fumand. /eɪlestaʊ fumanð/ (They are smoking.) Past Perfect Simple Ço tegno fumad. /ʃɔ teɲɔ fumað/ (I have smoked.) Tu temas fumad. /tu temas fumað/ (You have smoked.) Eylu/Eyla tem fumad. /eɪlu/a tem fumað/ (He/She has smoked.) Noy temos fumad. /nɔs temɔs fumað/ (We have smoked.) Voy temis fumad. /vɔs temis fumað/ (You (all) have smoked.) Eyli temaú fumad. /eɪl temem fumað/ (They have smoked.) Imperfect Ço fumavo. /ʃɔ fumavɔ/ (I was smoking.) Tu fumavas. /tu fumavas/ (You were smoking.) Eylu/Eyla fumav. /eɪlu/a fumav/ (He/She was smoking.) Noí fumavimos. /nɔs fumavimɔs/ (We were smoking.) Voí fumavis. /vɔs fumavis/ (You (all) were smoking.) Eyli fumavem. /eɪli fumavem/ (They were smoking.) Conditional Ço fumero. /ʃɔ fumeɾɔ/ Tu fumeras. /tu fumeɾas/ Eylu/Eyla fumer. /eɪlu/a fumeɾ/ Noí fumerimos. /nɔs fumeɾimɔs/ Voí fumeris. /vɔs fumeris/ Eyli fumerem. /eɪli fumeɾem/ Future Ço fumaro. /ʃɔ fumaɾɔ/ (I will smoke.) Tu fumaras. /tu fumaɾas/ (You will smoke.) Eílu/Eíla fumara. /eɪlu/a fumaɾa/ (He/She will smoke.) Noí fumarimos. /nɔs fumaɾimɔs/ (We will smoke.) Voí fumaris. /nvs fumaɾis/ (You (all) will smoke.) Eyli fumarem. /eɪli fumaɾem/ (They will smoke.) Imperative (command) Fuma! /fuma/ (Smoke!) Dictionary Pronouns : Pronomos Person : Subject : Object : Possessive 1st Singular : ço : mem : meu/mea/mei/me 2nd Singular : tu : te : túo/túa/túi/túe 3rd Singular (m) : eylu : eylu : súo/súa/súi/súe 3rd Singular (f) : eyla : eyla : súo/súa/súi/súe 3rd Singular (it) : isu/isa : súo/súa/súi/súe 1st Plural : noí : ne : núotru/núotra/núotri/núotre 2nd Plural : voí : ve : vúotru/vúotra/vúotri/vúotre 3rd Plural: eyli : eyli : loru/lora/lori/lore Demonstrative Pronouns : Pronomos Demonstrativi this : stu/sta these : sti/ste that : qelu/qela those : qeli/qele Prepositions : Prepoziçonos about : cirq among(st) : tra at : aú before : avans behind : datras between : enter by : por for : per from : de of : do of the : dulu/dula/duli/dule/dul' on : sober through : atraves to : a under : dobaç with : aveq Conjunctions : Conçunçonos (al)though : and : i because : parqe but : either : if : se neither : nor : or : o than/then : whether : while : Interrogatives : Interogativas who : qim what : qe where : ond when : quan why : perqe how : com which : qual People : Perzonas boy : bamene girl : bamena man : úome woman : femna brother : frate sister : sora father : patre mother : matra son : file daughter : fila husband : epoze wife : epoza Numbers : Numeros 1 : umu 2 : dúis 3 : tres 4 : quater 5 : cinq 6 : sey 7 : syet 8 : oyçu 9 : núovu 10 : dyeç 11 : umdiç 12 : dodiç 13 : trediç 14 : quatordiç 15 : qindiç 16 : dicesey 17 : dicesyet 18 : diçoyçu 19 : dicenúovu 20 : vyentu 30 : trintu 40 : quarentu 50 : cinquentu 60 : sesentu 70 : setentu 80 : oycentu 90 : noventu 100 : cyemu Colors : Coloros red : roç orange: laranç yellow : groq green : verd blue : azul purple : porpur violet : vyol pink : roz black : ner white : branq grey : buç brown : castagn Days : Çornos Sunday : domanço Monday : lunso Tuesday : marto Wednesday : mercolo Thursday : çovedo Friday : vyenero Saturday : sabado Months : Mesos January : cenero February fevrero March : março April : avrilo May : mayo June : çugno July : çuglo August : agosto September : setembro October : otubro November : novembro December: dicembro Seasons : Estaçonos dul'Agno winter : iverno spring : primvera summer : etato autumn : aútogno Animals : Animales ape : ominoíde bear : orse bird : paçare cat : çate chicken : gale cow : vaca deer : cerve dog : çane dolphin : dofine elephant : elefante fish : pece frog : granuta giraffe : cirafa goat : çavra hippo : ipopotame horse : çavale human : umane lion : le lizard : langarte mouse : sorce rabbit : conice rat : rote rhino : rinoceronte shark : reqene sheep : oveça snake : serpenta, serpa swine : porqe tiger : tigre turtle : tartuga whale : valea zebra : sevra Weather : Tempe cloud : nuva fog : nevla hail : grandize hurricane : uracane lightning : fulgore rain : píuça snow : neva storm : tormpesta sun : sole thunder : túove tornado : ciclone wind : vente Body Parts : Partes do Corpe blood : sango bone : oso ear : oreça eye : oço fat : graça feather : píoma foot : peto hair : çapelo hand : mano head : capeza horn : corno knee : cenole leg : çama nail : ogna nose : nazo mouth : boca skin : pela tail : cuda tongue : lenga tooth : dento wing : aza Food and Drinks : Alimente i Bebidas apple : manza bacon : tocigno beer : cerveça bread : pano (breakfast) cereal : cerealo butter : buro cake : pastelo cheese : formaço coffee : cafo cola : cola cookie : bolaça egg : úovo fruit : froíto ham : çamono ice cream : celato jam : marmelada juice : çuco ketchup : qetçupo meat : carna milk : leto mustard : motarda nuts : nozas orange : arança pepper : pimenta pie : torta pizza : pitsa potato : pataca salad : salada salt : salo sausage : sociça soup : sopa steak : bifo sugar : azucro tea : teo toast : pano tostad vegetable : ortalisa water : aíqua Occupations : Ocupaçonos chauffeur : çoforo chef : coyzinero doctor: medico manager : ceranto mechanic : mecanico nurse : infermera policeman : poliçalo professor : profesoro scientist : cyencista secretary : segretarya student : etudanto Fire : Fúogo candle : vela chimney : ceminera extinguisher : eçtintoro fireplace : camino flame : çama incense : incenso lighter : cisqero match : fosforo smoke : fumo Buildings : Edifiços apartment : apartamento airport : aeropúorto bakery : panoteria bank : banco bar : baro brewery : cerveçaria castle : castilo coffeehouse : cafoteria church : qyeza fire station : estaçono du bombyeros gas station : estaçono du serviço house : caza hospital : opetalo library : bibgloteca mosque : mesqea nightclub : noturno parliament : parlamento post office : ufiço postal prison : pub : restaurant : school : shop : shrine : skyscraper : stadium : temple : tower : Places : Lúogos bank : banco factory : fabrica hospital : opitalo gas station : estaçono du serviço library : bibgloteca pharmacy : farmacya phone booth : cabina telefoniq police station : estaçono du policya post office : oficyo postal shopping mall : centro comercyal supermarket : supermercado university : universida Hair : Çapele bald : çalv beard : barba facial hair : çapele do vise mustache : bigode Countries : Países North America : Ameriq do Norde Canada : Canada Cuba : Cuba Greenland : Grunlandía Mexico : Meciq United States : Etades Unidi '''South America : Ameriq do Sude Brazil : Brazil Chile : Cile Colombia : Colombía Venezuela : Venezúela Europe : Europa Austria : Aústría Belgium : Belciq Czech Republic : Republica Tceq Denmark : Dinamarq England : Angletera Finland : Finlandía France : Franç Germany : Alemagna Great Britain : Gran Bretagna Greece : Greç Iceland : Islandía Ireland : Irlanda Italy : Itagla Netherlands : Países Baci Norway : Norúega Poland : Pologna Portugal : Portugal Scotland : Scoç Spain : Spagna Sweden : Súeç Switzerland : Súiza United Kingdom : Reíne Unid Africa : Afriq Algeria : Alcería Chad : Tçad Djibouti : Cibuti Egypt : Ecit Ivory Coast : Cota d'Ivoríe Libya : Libía Morocco : Maroq Mozambique : Mozambiq Somalia : Somagla South Africa : Afriq do Sude Tunisia : Tuniç Zimbabwe : Zimbabúe Asia : Asía Afghanistan : Afganistaú Bhutan : Butaú China : Cin India : Indía Iraq : Iraq Japan : Çapaú Mongolia : Mongogla North Korea : Corea do Norde Pakistan : Paqistaú Philippines : Filipinas Russia : Rusía Saudi Arabia : Arabía Saúdit South Korea : Thailand : Taílandía Vietnam : Yemen : Íemen Oceania : Oceagna Australia : Aústragla New Zealand : Zelanda Núov Papua New Guinea : Papúa Gúinea Núov Facebook : Livre do Vise Home (page) : Inicíe Profile : Perfile Account :Comta News Feed : Canale do Noticías Messages : Mesaçes Events : Eventes Photos : Fotes Friends : Amiqes Applications : Aplicaçones Games : Çoges Groups : Grupes Adjectives : Adcetivos cold : frid correct : çust dirty : suç dry : ceq dull : ceg good : bom far : lonç full : cen left : goç near : proç new : nov old : veç right : dreç rotten : potrid round : retond sharp : agud smooth : liç straight : dret wet : umid young : çovam Verbs : Verbes to answer : rispondare to ask : perguntare to avoid : evitare to become : divenare to begin : começare to belive : credare to bite : mordare to blow : sopíare to breathe : respirare to bring : portare to buy : comprare to call : qíamare to come : venare to count : comtare to cut : taglare to die : morare to dig : scavare to drink : bevare to eat : mençare to fall : caíare to fear : crendare to fight : loíçare to float : boíare to flow : fluare to fly : volare to freeze : celare to hit : colpiare to hold : sostare to hunt : çazare to kill : matare to know : savare to laugh : ridare to live : vivare to play : çogare to pull : stirare to rub : frogare to say : dizare to scratch : raspare to see : veíare to sew : cozare to sing : çantare to sit : sentare to sleep : dormare to smell : olare to smoke : fumare to spit : cuspare to split : partare to squeeze : spremare to stab : poígnalare to suck : çucare to swell : inçare to swim : naíare to think : penzare to throw : lonçare to tie : legare to turn : cirare to vomit : vomare to want : querare to walk : marçare to wash : lavare to wipe : eçugare to work : travaíare to write : scrivare Example Pacardian : Eyla feç simper la finetra atris du cinare. Latin : Illa Claudit semper fenestram antequam cenat. Spanish : Ella siempre cierra la ventana antes de cenar. Portuguese : Ela Fecha sempre a janela antes de jantar. French : Elle ferme toujours la fenêtre avant de dîner/souper. Italian : Lei chiude sempre la finestra prima di cenare. Romanian : Ea închide totdeauna fereastra înainte de cină. Catalan : Ella sempre tanca la finestra abans de sopar. English : She always closes the window before dining. Human Right Pacardian Tudi li seros umani naçaú liveri i ugali em dignida i deritos. Eyli saú dotadi du razono i cocyenza i devaú comportare um'atru em um spirito du fraternida. IPA /tuði li seɾes umanes naʃem liveɾi i ugali em ðiɲiða i ðeɾites. eɪli saʊ ðɔtaði ðɔ ʀazɔne i kɔʃjenza i ðevem kɔmpɔɾtaɾ umɔ cɔ atʀu em um spiɾite ðɔ fʀateɾniða/ English All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. Featured English This language was once featured. Thanks to its level of quality, plausibility and usage capabilities, it has been voted as featured. Pacardian Sta lengúa fúi uma veza destacad. Gracyas aú súo nivelo du qualida, plozibilida i capacidas d'uso, isa fúi votad como destacad. Category:Languages Category:Conlangs Category:Romance conlangs